justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis is the ruler of the changeling horde which dominates the Badlands south of Equestria. She attended the war conference at Canterlot and temporarily lost her throne to her diviner, Parlys the Pale. Lately, her rescue by the Justice League of Equestria has moved her to see ponies as more than prey and incurred the displeasure of the changeling Magi. Origin Little of importance regarding Queen Chrysalis's origin is known to ponies aside from the common knowledge that she is the great and terrible ruler of her entire kind. As such, she is the supreme authority in the Badlands Hive and an important figure elsewhere politically. Tales of her conquests of Timbucktu, Agreinbah, and Fillium (or Trot)—all among the most devastating attacks ever sustained by Equestria—strike fear into the hearts of innocent ponies to this day. She recently attempted to invade Canterlot and decapitate Equestria, but this failure and other fruitless evils have destabilized her power over her subjects and earned her a monstrous reputation among ponies and changelings alike. Personality Queen Chrysalis is a cruel, impatient, and power-mad despot whose chief concerns are maintaining her own throne and seizing Equestria's. She deeply despises those who thwart her malicious schemes (particularly Twilight Sparkle) and fears those that concoct schemes of their own. Chrysalis, like most changelings, also has little capacity for love. She is capricious and dangerously so, for she tends to lash out in a tantrum when she fails to get what she wants. Relationships Parlys the Pale Queen Chrysalis knew Parlys from a young age and trusted him for her entire life. She was never too kind to the magician, but she found him immensely entertaining and delighted in his company. When he betrayed her at Canterlot, the shock hit her as hard as her prior fall from the city. After Captain Orbit defeated Parlys and sealed him in one of his own paintings, the freed Chrysalis only regarded her court mage with disgust. Since then, she has refused even to use his name in conversation. Noci Chrysalis briefly appealed to Noci in an attempt to gain the Diamond Dogs' support before Parlys staged his coup. Her impatience got the better of her, and she drained the dog of his love. Lady Justice Chrysalis has been tolerant of Lady Justice on account of her role in Parlys the Pale's downfall. Despite the anger of the Magi, she was willing to reward the unicorn for her efforts through access to the royal art gallery. Archmagus Secthotep Queen Chrysalis resents her dependence on the Magi who allegedly represent her link to the chthonic powers that be. Up until his betrayal, Parlys the Pale had acted as a mediator between the queen and the Magi, but now that he is imprisoned, Chrysalis has found her impatience sorely tested by their nagging. She continually denies them any opportunity to appoint another court mage. Archmagus Secthotep, the veiled leader of the Magi, is both the queen's predominant advisor and her greatest annoyance. Chrysalis sometimes sneaks away or spontaneously schedules a consultation with the captain of the guard just to escape from him. Ronan the Accuser Chrysalis was furious at the arrival of the Kree radical in her kingdom and promptly commanded several Magi to destroy the Dark Aster when he refused to pay tribute to her. Until his departure from the Badlands, she feared his power and spent every waking hour plotting his doom. Folderol's failure to kill him soured her opinion of ponies considerably, almost undoing the good will sown by the Justice League of Equestria. Category:Villain